An Eventual Inevitability
by voilawriter
Summary: He cracks an eggs over her head and somehow still manages to walk back into her life with just eleven phone calls and a piece of paper with a song title written on it. She sometimes wonders how she ever thought she could win against him.


Shelby shouted at him about eggs and breaking _her_ heart and he shouted back about not trying and abandoning _her_. In the end they agreed to band together, they had both hurt Rachel and they were both determined to win her back. The first thing they needed to do though, was prepare for Regionals. He needed his victory lap.

{((*))}

She watches as he falls to his knees, pure victory shone brightly on his face. She didn't expect any different. He had earned this, and she would never have forgiven him if he didn't win this. For a moment she wants to smile too, because his victories are her victories. Until she remembers they're _not_. They don't share anything anymore. There isn't a _they_ at all. There is no St. Berry, only Finchel. And her heart may have broken a little when he didn't even spare her a glance after the trophy was in his hands (Because when his head turned towards New Directions he was looking at Finn). Her mantra of Finn, Finn, Finn and the thought that she finally got _all_ she'd ever wanted (except the trophy in _his_ hands) within her head was the only thing that kept the tears at bay.

{((*))}

"How is she?" The question comes through the phone before a greeting or any meaningless small talk, just as always.

"Beth is fine, Puck. Shelby took her to the doctor for that cough, he said she'll be perfectly back to normal in a few days. I've got some pictures, I'll email them to you. A grunt came through the line that Jesse took as a thank you.

"How is _she_?"

"She's perfect, happy and as Berry like as can be. Her and Finn are still together. They'll probably stay together till school starts up again, I don't know what will happen when they're back at McKinley, Hudson can't really handle being on the bottom well." Jesse nodded even though Puck couldn't see him. They had kept this up since Regionals. After Shelby took Beth, Puck went out and found Jesse. The latter had walked away with a bruised face, a split lip, and a promise that Puck would keep him updated on Rachel as long as he did the same for him on Beth.

{((*))}

"Controlling, controllist isn't a word." She doesn't really mind that Finn said she was controlling, she knows it's true. But there is a little voice in the back of her mind preaching words of Mr. Schuester. She's not really sure why, the man is set out to ruin her career, but at that one moment he actually gave her a piece of sound advice. Or that's what she thought, now she knows better. She should be glad that Finn even puts up with her…less than desirable qualities. She is not about to ask him to love them the most. But there is that stupid voice in the back of her mind asking her, those are some of the things _he_ liked best about you.

{((*))}

"Vocal Adrenaline just replaced you."

"What?" It was a shock that Puck brought up anything other than the two girls they cared the most about, let alone Jesse's old team.

"They just got a new lead singer, Sunshine Corazon."

"Never heard of her."

"You wouldn't have. She's a foreign exchange student from the Philippines. Rachel discovered she had a voice in the girls' bathroom. Told her to come to auditions but gave her the address of a crack house, not an active one mind you, but still. Vocal Adrenaline's new coach came and snatched her up because Sylvester tipped him off. The whole team's ragging on Rachel for it. They said we could have used her, even if she takes away their solos."

"Weren't they all upset when I came _because_ it meant that they wouldn't get any more solos."

"Yup"

"Huh." New Directions worked very differently from the way Vocal Adrenaline did.

{((*))}

"That guy just broke up with his girlfriend just so he could stare at you." Rachel smiled, she felt good. The Britney Spears look was doing wonders, everyone was staring, and not in the You-Just-Got-Slushied way, it was in a very good way. Azimio and Karofsky, two of her biggest tormentors were complimenting her. Maybe she should make this wardrobe change permanent. After all, Santana approved, and so did everyone else. Except for Finn that is. But didn't he see? This made them equals, he would no longer be 'slumming it' when he was dating her. And it felt good to be equals with Finn, it seemed as if she never quite felt that way. Not like she had felt with…others. Because it wasn't just _him_ that she felt equal with, she had felt like an equal when she was dating Noah as well.

{((*))}

"Kurt's dad is in the hospital and I walked in on Finn praying to a grilled cheese sandwich. If Rachel finds out about that I'm pretty sure you could win her back."

"Don't tell her. At least someone is praying for Kurt's dad, he needs all the help he can get, spiritual, cheesy, and whatever else." They had finished their conversation on Beth and he didn't expect Puck to keep talking for long, it was still within school hours after all.

"But that's just it. He wasn't praying for Kurt's dad. He was praying for himself, and I am pretty sure he thanked the sandwich for answering his prayers about making it to second base with Rachel. But I get it man, I won't fuck with Hudson's relationship." The line went dead before Jesse could tell Puck to tell Rachel whatever he felt like about Finn and his disgusting prayers.

{((*))}

"Hey Puck, what's up."

"This isn't Puck, St. Jackass." Jesse straightened unconsciously at the sound of the Latina's voice.

"Why Santana, always a pleasure."

"Yeah whatever, I can't believe I'm doing this but Puck's my boy, even if he landed himself in juvie, so start talking about Beth so I can write it down in my letter to him."

"You and Puck are an item?"

"No, dipshit, he's my _boy_. Like we're friends or whatever. Now start talking."

"Beth is fine, said her first words yesterday, Puck should be happy to know that the fist word was Dada. Shelby cried for about an hour thought thinking the baby didn't want her or something like that."

"Frankly, I don't give a shit about that woman, after everything she did to Berry. She's fine by the way. She did a creepy ass duet with Finn, extremely offensive and I'm not going to go into the details. That all you need to know?"

"Santana, why don't you like Shelby."

"Because she's a bitch. She rips her way into Rachel's life, using you to do her dirty work, and then drops Rachel when she doesn't get the perfect little baby she imagined. And then, she replaces her with the baby of Rachel's like, archenemy or whatever. Who the fuck does that shit?"

"Santana…do you actually care?"

"Fuck you, St. James."

{((*))}

"Umm, I feel weird doing this, but Santana told me I had to until Puck gets out of juvie." Rachel didn't hear what the person on the phone's response was but she was very interested. The easy going blonde sounded very nervous for some reason.

"She's fine. We're doing Rocky Horror as the school play thing. Rachel and Finn are Brad and Janet. Mercedes is Frank-n-Furter, I'm Rocky, Mrs. Pillsbury's dentist boyfriend is playing Eddie, Artie is Dr. Scott and they're doubling up on Columias and Magentas for the rest. Oh, and Kurt is Riff Raff."

"Yeah, exactly"

"Umm Sam, Mr. Schue wants you back in the auditorium, I think Ms. Pilsbury got you longer shorts." Sam spun around with wide eyes and his mouth slightly open, the phone farther from his ear than it had been before.

"Sam what is it?" Rachel Berry knew that voice anywhere. Even without a melody behind it, it carried something than no other voice had.

"Umm, I gotta go. Bye." Sam snapped the phone shut and shoved it in his bag.

"What are you doing talking to him."

"Umm, I knew him from before I moved here. My parents and his uncle are close."

"Oh." For some reason she felt stupid thinking it had anything to do with her.

"Yeah, I didn't want to upset you or anything because I heard about what happened to you so I came in here. Sorry."

"It's fine Sam." And then she turned and walked away. His voice echoing in her ears.

{((*))}

"You are so lucky that I consider you a sort-of-friend, St. James."

"I know Puck, I really appreciate this." Puck let out a snort.

"You have no idea what the fuck I'm talking about. Not only have I been keeping you updated on this chick, but I just sent you a super hot video of the chick you're in love with, and she's wearing leather. I figured you could get off to it since you are obviously not tapping anything in California." Jesse did not want to ask _why_ Puck had a video of Rachel in leather, and to be honest he was slightly scared to ask. He felt that until he actually watched the video he would just assume that it was for glee club.

"Your fucking welcome St. James." Puck hung up the phone and Jesse's cell immediately lit up with a message. He gulped audibly when the picture came into focus. Rachel, her voice, and leather was not a good combination when he was across the country from her.

{((*))}

"You suck." Holly Holiday's words rang in her ears still. It did not matter if she had 'made up' and performed a number together. None of that mattered, because Holly Holiday's real opinion of her was just those two words: You suck. At least Mr. Schue tried to comfort her when she was upset. Not that his words really mattered, she could see in his eyes (which really were pretty) that he held the same opinion as the substitute did. He agreed with the rest of the glee club, and the whole school agreed with them. Rachel Berry sucked. She wonders if there is someone out there who will love her. And then she remembers Finn and she can't help wondering how she managed to forget about him.

{((*))}

"Beth won a pageant today, Shelby wants her to start performing early or something like that, she seems to enjoy I guess. I have pictures of her at the zoo; I'll email them to you later. How is she? And how are Santana and Sam?" Jesse figured he should ask about them considering they had kept him updated while Jesse was locked up.

"Sam is dating Quinn, I feel bad for the poor bastard honestly. Santana is as Santana like as ever and I'm sure that she is close to telling Rachel that her and Finn did the nasty last year. Burt, that's Kurt's dad, and Carole, Finn's mom, got married. Finn made up for being an asshole and never defending Kurt and he totally has Rachel completely in love with him again. She's happy I guess. Happier than she's ever been since…" Jesse didn't have to know what Puck was referring to. Since Regionals. Since Shelby abandoned her. Since the egging. Since _him_.

{((*))}

"Listen Rachel, I'm sorry about breaking it to you like that. I actually feel really bad, and what I said wasn't true. We don't all just pretend to like you. Well, some of them do because they're bitches, but most of them actually do like you. The thing is, I actually kind of liked Finn. He's about as smart as a first grader sure, but he seemed nice, one of the good ones you know? But after we had sex he told me that it meant nothing, because I meant nothing. And he only took me to dinner at that crappy burger joint on Bleloch Street. And I was just so mad, and a bit jealous, and you _were_ kind of being a bitch to me. But still, I'm sorry."

"It's fine Santana. I know how he can make you feel with that dopey smile. I've been there remember, I was in love with him before he broke it off with Quinn. He would probably still be with her now if I hadn't told him about Beth's real father, and I would still be his thing on the side." Santana shook her head.

"Rachel, you would have met Jesse whether Finn was with Quinn or not. You would have fallen in love with him and he would make you realize you deserve to be more than just a thing on the side. I don't care if he would have egged you or not, that doesn't matter. The point is, you would not be Finn's bit on the side. It would probably be me." Rachel had flinched at Jesse's name and still seemed to be thinking of him as she did not respond to Santana's words.

"You know he will be here tonight?"

"What?"

"Jesse, he wouldn't miss this for the world. He's going to be in that crowd, and you are going to sing my solo. You're a better singer anyway. We'll win with you singing Valerie."Rachel shook her head.

"We are going to win with you singing Valerie Santana, not I. I doubt that he will be here, but if he is, he will just have to be content with my background harmonizing. Now, come on, you really should warm up your voice before singing your solo.

{((*))}

"Dude if you don't get the fuck back here soon, I'll date Rachel myself, even if it is only to keep her away from that douche." Puck was raging, and he wasn't calling at his normal time either. Jesse checked his watch. It would have been eleven thirty in Ohio, why was Puck calling him when he should be partying?

"Puck what's going on, why are you calling me so late?"

"I just dropped Rachel off at her house, I had to go pick her up from the Christmas tree lot."

"But Rachel's Jewish."

"No shit Sherlock, she and Finn went there to get a tree for the club and apparently they got in a fight. Finn _left _ her there with no ride. She had waited for an hour thinking he would come back before she called me. You need to get back here."

"I want her to be over Finn Hudson Puck, I don't want to be in a relationship again where I'm in love with her and she's in love with him."

{((*))}

Rachel eyes the football helmet that had been assigned to her that was sitting on the bench. Someone had placed three golden stars on the front. Her heart wanted to tell her that it was Finn that had done it, it must have been. But her mind was telling her to be logical. Finn didn't love her anymore and he certainly wouldn't be this thoughtful to his over clingy ex girlfriend. It had probably been Noah. Because there was no alternative, none at all.

{((*))}

He watches as she waits at the table alone, and he seriously considers going in and sliding into the seat across from her before taking a bite out of one of those disgusting breadsticks this place is so famous for. He wonders what she would do if he joined her at the table right now, probably yell and scream him or something equally dramatic. Jesse doesn't think he can face that on Valentine's Day, a rejection from the girl he is almost 100% positive he is in love with (why else would he practically stalk her through facebook and the fellow glee clubbers he kept in contact with. Besides, he heard that she had threw a fit at the kissing booth (run by Finn of all people, who would want to kiss that oaf?) because he only kissed her on the cheek. She wasn't over him and he was over being second to the jolly green giant. He sighed as he watched her friends join her before walking back to his car. Their amazing and dramatic reunion (he'd promised epic romance after all) would have to wait for another day.

{((*))}

Rachel and Mercedes are texting back and forth ideas for their diva off (if either of the girls think it's strange that they are texting more than they would if they weren't mad at each other they don't say) and Rachel is getting frustrated. She wants a song that will compliment both of their voices, so no one accuses either of them of fixing the competition (people would only accuse her of this, not Mercedes) and she can't seem to find the right song. Frustrated she opened her locker and the bang that is caused by metal hitting metal makes a scrawny freshman a few feet away jump. She almost doesn't notice the small slip of paper flutter its way to the floor. Almost, because she did notice it and she picked it up. The handwriting looked familiar, almost like the penmanship on the notes that were thrown at her head all through last year (all containing deplorable insults) but that would make no sense. Why would Santana write this? Santana probably didn't even know this song. Rachel merely brushed this off and sent the brilliant song suggestion to Mercedes.

_Take Me or Leave Me_

{((*))}

Puck doesn't answer his phone but since his facebook status is '**At my little Jewish American Princess' House party**' Jesse figures he won't be getting a call tonight. The next morning the pictures are up (Jesse laughs when he sees Rachel's dress) and it isn't until he gets towards the end of the album that he is no longer amused.

"Hey, Jesse I haven't heard from you in a while, how's UCLA going-?"

"You told me you were gay. You were twelve years old and you already knew. You told me you were gay!"  
>"What are you talking about Jesse, I am gay."<p>

"Than why were you kissing Rachel Berry last night?"

"How do you know Rachel Ber-oh my God! Rachel Berry is _Rachel_? The Rachel? The Rachel that made you move in with us for a month to go to her school only to have you break an egg over your head. Rachel Berry is that Rachel?"

"Yes." Jesse practically hissed.

"Shit."

{((*))}

"Gonna find my baby, gonna hold her tight. Gonna grab some afternoon delight." Listening to the song now it became apparent that the song was definitely about sex in the afternoon: not a desert. But then again hindsight was twenty/twenty. She's disappointed in herself, even _Finn _realized what the song was truly about.

(She wonders if the boy she is trying to get back is the same boy she uses to emphasize her stupidity…or that the only person she knows that is more oblivious than said boy is Brittany)

{((*))}

He lets the music wash over him; her voice hitting him in waves. Their dresses were tacky, her makeup had been done badly and the background vocals and dances were mediocre at best. She still looked beautiful through it all though. Her voice angelic enough to convert the devil to the light (or at least a demon known as Jesse St. James). He knew the song was about Finn (everything always was) but he hoped that a part of it (the actual emotion part) was at least a fraction because of him. He just wanted to have one small impact on her life. He'd always wanted to be remembered, even if it was by the cracks on a broken heart.

{((*))}

The call comes (at an awfully inconvenient time) and he wonders if they realize that there is a time difference between Ohio and California.

"This is Coach Dustin Goolsby, aka Sergeant Handsome, calling Jesse St. James who, from here on out will be known as Pretty Boy."

"Huh?" The response isn't his usual properly articulated speech, but he's pretty sure that speech wouldn't have made sense to anyone (let alone a college student who usually doesn't get out of bed till after twelve).

I am part of a specialized group that was formed to guarantee Vocal Adrenaline makes it to Nationals, and that New Directions does not. You have been recruited for your specialties to complete your first mission immediately: Break Rachel Berry's Heart."

"What?"

"We want you to come back to Ohio and break your ex-girlfriend's heart in order to make sure her glee club doesn't make it to Nationals."

Jesse hangs up the phone.

{((*))}

"You're beautiful Rachel." The words that Finn used to convince her not to get a nose job. Despite his girlfriend, being right there he told her this anyway. (She ignored the voice telling her that if he really loved her _she_ would be his girlfriend, not _Quinn_. Besides, he loves her even with her imperfect nose.

_I know it isn't always easy for you Rachel, and I know there are things about yourself you'd like to change. But you should know that there's some boy out there who's going to like you for everything you are. Including those parts of you that even you don't like. Those are gonna be the things he likes the most._

She hates this piece of advice from Mr. Schue gave her. It always seems to be haunting her and Finn's relationship. That, and the tiny voice whispering a name in the back of her mind of a boy who truly loved her _because_ of her flaws. Not that he would ever refer to them as flaws (she likes to think this is because he had them too, but he had a perfect nose)

{((*))}

"Dude, I don't think she's ever going to let Finn go." Puck's voice crackled and Jesse was having trouble hearing him through the static. Why did the laundry room at UCLA get absolutely no reception?

"What would give you that inclination Puck?"

"First of all dude, stop using big words. But she sang 'Go Your Own Way' by Fleetwood Mac in glee today, plus she was kinda all over him while she was singing."

"She's trying to get him back alright, but he's still going out with Quinn right?"

"Yeah, she was pissed about it, and Finn seemed kind of weirded out."

"That's good, I should be back there before things change too much."

"You know that if it comes down between Finn and you, I am going to have to side with him?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Jesse…"

"What?"

"Finn seemed weirded out, but I know him. He thrives on that kind of attention, and Rachel had always been good at providing it- Quinn not so much. You got me?"

"Yeah, I got you Puck."

{((*))}

Rachel sat in front of her mirror, carefully drawing her hair out of the curling iron. Jesse would be here in ten minutes (she knew because he was always exactly on time) and she had to look perfect. For prom in general, not for Jesse. Rachel reviewed her song choice once more. _Jar of Hearts_ was a popular song, so she couldn't be made fun of for picking something from Broadway. Also, the small alterations she had made complimenting her voice and she knew she would sound perfect. Still, Mercedes' question when he had first heard Rachel's song choice still haunted her. '_Who are you singing it for?'_ Rachel didn't really know. Jesse? It couldn't be, she had accepted him back into her life practically before he asked. He just…fit. And he _is_ her prom date. Finn? That made more sense, except he didn't want her back. And if she did, could Rachel really say she would refuse him. Wasn't she supposed to love him?

The sound of her doorbell chiming interrupted her on time. Jesse was as impeccably punctual as always. Sighing, she resigned to figure out the answer to the question midst the song.

{((*))}

Jesse is walking away from the choir room shaking his head (he finds it ridiculous that a week before nationals they're hosting a funeral, when they still don't have their songs) when he is pushed against a wall of lockers. Santana has a one hand closed around his throat and the other pointed in his face accusingly. He would break away, but he can feel her knee and he knows if he tries some of his more… valued assets would be damaged. Letting out an internal sigh of annoyance he resigned to just listen to her insults before leaving.

"You have a perfect 4.0 average at UCLA, I know people so don't even try and deny it. What you need to be explaining right now is why the fuck you're lying to Rachel, and everyone else, about you flunking out." She says it in her most threating 'I'm-From-Lima-Heights' voice and Jesse knows she means business. There is really no point in denying (what would he say, what she was saying was true) so he just shrugged, hoping she'd let him go. Unfortunantly, that was not Santana plan and she tightened her grip on his neck.

"My semester is over, I'm on summer break."

"And why not just tell us this?" He really did not want to admit it, but he also did not want hand shaped bruises on his face.

"Rachel seems to like idiots." All at once Santana had dropped her hands and stepped away, shaking her head.

"I pity you. I really do. But you still need to tell her the truth."

{((*))}

He is waiting on her porch when Finn drops her off. She didn't see him immediately and it wasn't until Finn had driven off and she was rattling around her key in the doorknob that he announced his presence.

"He should really make sure you're in the house and safe before he drives off." He nods towards Finn's retreating headlights. Her hand is on her heaving chest and although she is proud of herself for not shrieking, she is upset that she is shocked at all. She should have been expecting this, she should have known he wouldn't leave without tying up loose ends (or cutting all ties with a nice raw egg and a Queen song).

"I'm dating Finn now." She isn't sure why she blurts this out but her mouth seemed to have a mind of its own. Or maybe it was just trying to stop him from coming any closer, her brain seems to stop working correctly in his proximity.

"I figured so much." His confident swagger was back, she wondered why. Was it because Vocal Adrenaline, his former team, had crushed their opponents once more?

"Are you upset that I am?" He cocked his head and raised one eyebrow, as if to say 'Do you want me to be?' He was so _confident_. It was like he was the lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline again, she had missed that confidence, and the brains she had thought he had. (She would find out from Santana in two week about his _actual_ college experience).

"I'm not too worried." She wants to say something (most likely an inquiring remark) but her brain has shorted out. She can _smell_ him. However, even with his Clive Christian's cologne intoxicating her, a confused look must have made it to her face because he clarified.

"Finchel can have high school. Just remember," He gently tucked a stray hand that had fallen into her face back before leaning into whisper in her ear. "St. Berry dominating Broadway is an inevitability." And then he leans away and steps back. With only a quick peck on the forehead he saunters away, tossing a "Bye Rachel!" over his shoulder before climbing into his car.

Rachel wondered if she should be flattered he came up with a couple name for them (they are so alike) or if she should be offended that he had so little faith in her and Finn's relationship. Jesse St. James always left her with more questions than answers, the only things she really knew for sure: that she had most definitely not seen the last of Jesse St. James.


End file.
